The mysterious bag of wonders
by 603bloom
Summary: Here it is guys! The sequel to "What Americans do best."   Alfred texts Matthew to go to the world conference room. For what reason? Read and find out!   A little OCC. and kinky.


Sequel to what Americans do best. AN: a little OOC guys but its fine!~

Matthew looked up into the light blue sky, hoping to see his new boyfriend (AKA brother), soon. Ever since that one fateful night when they finally had sex, both Matthew and Alfred had been in complete love mode. They both tried to see each other any chance they got. Recently, Alfred had been sexting Mathew and oddly enough, he enjoyed it. Matthew checked his txt messages and smiled.

"_So when do you wanna use your bag of wonders, Mattie?_" A few seconds later, another text came up.

"_Meet me in the world conference room ok? Love ya._"

What? So Alfred wanted to try doing it somewhere that they've never done before. Matthew and Alfred made love practically anywhere when they saw each other. Alfred's bathroom, Matthew's bathroom, in an elevator, and both their rooms, and they didn't care if anyone saw them. In some places, Matthew was embarrassed, seeing many eyes on them while his shirt was in the middle of being taken off, and they got kicked out of the library, but it was the only time that happened. Matthew prepared himself mentally, taking his bag full of wonders with him. He went into his bathroom to get changed. Black leotard with a whip: check. He put on a long tan overcoat to hide what he was wearing until he got to the conference room. Today was Sunday after all. No one goes in that room unless it's for meetings of some sort. So taking a deep breath, Matthew walked in and found that Alfred was not there yet. He sighed in relief but it didn't last very long.

Behind those doors, was Alfred, arriving fashionably late.

"Oh hey Mattie! Sorry, did you wait long? Traffic was hell getting here but i found a good parking spot, speaking of which we haven't fucked each other in either of our cars yet and-" Matthew silently but swiftly captured his lovers' mouth with a soft kiss.

"It's ok al, but you talk too much. Don't you wanna use everything that's in my bag?" Alfred nodded his head, obediently.

"Ok then, here we go," Matthew seductively took off his overcoat showing his spiky collar and him in all black.

"How do you like it? "Matthew winked as he stooped down low to reach for his bag. Alfred was gulping and blushing at the same time.

"Damn! You look hot as usual Mattie! Even more today though," he responded, ogling at him.

Matthew knew he had very feminine features, like his beautiful eyes and sexy body to turn Alfred on every time they met. Matthew could already feel the heated glance on his butt and the lustfulness in his brothers' eyes.

"Sit on the chair, Alfred," Matthew demanded. "I'm gonna show you how a real Canadian does his stuff."

He got out his blindfold and ropes first.

"Now just stay still Al. This isn't going to hurt," Matthew chuckled as he tied the ropes around the chair his hero was sitting in. Alfred was getting either too excited about what was happening or he was super nervous. Most likely he was wondering what the hell was happening to him right now. Matthew couldn't really tell, seeing as he already put the blindfold around Alfred's' eyes. Matthew started ravishingly kissing Alfred, their tongues fighting for dominance. Matthew won, knowing that he was at an advantage. Matthew took off the blindfold after a few minutes of making out. He went on his knees and took off Alfred's pants and boxers. He nibbled at his dick and licked it. He heard Alfred trying to stifle a moan. He then sucked it and when he thought he was being enough of a tease, he bit down on it.

"I'm in charge now," Matthew whispered in Alfred's ear, with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Matthew slowly put one finger inside of Alfred, then two. Alfred shuddered with pleasure and moaned loudly.

"You're being a tease. Hurry up and fuck me already," Alfred whispered. He was silenced by Matthew kissing him once more.

"I'm on it.~" Matthew grabbed Alfred's dick and squeezed it. Matthew stripped Alfred of his shirt and placed butterfly kisses on his collarbone. He sat on Alfred with a boner and made them both feel hot. He rubbed Alfred's nipple in circles and saw how red that made him.

"I love you," Matthew said in breaths while in the middle of sucking Alfred's nipples. Matthew put his tongue on every part of Alfred. When he licked Alfred's dick, Alfred jumped up in surprise and shuddered in pleasure.

"I'm putting it in," Matthew told Alfred. Matthew inserted his big cock into Alfred. "Matthew! Go faster!" Alfred moaned. Matthew kept thrusting deep inside of his brother, gaining speed.

"I'm gonna cum Mattie!" Alfred screamed. Cum splattered on Matthew's cheek.

"Sorry, hahaha." Alfred apologized. What Matthew did was somewhat surprising; he cupped his face, took off the cum and drank it. "It's ok Alfred," Matthew responded and winked.

"Next time, it will be you who does that."

"Yeah yeah. Hey Mattie, take off my ropes now ok?"

"Sure," Matthew panted and got up to untie his lovers' ropes.

"Well, one place down, many more to go!" Alfred exclaimed as he got dressed. He pulled out a long list of paper from his pants and crossed out a line called "**World Conference Room**".

"What? Let me see that paper Al," Matthew reached for it and grabbed it. He was getting a little worried about how much stuff was on there. Alfred had put 100 places to have sex at and they already did half of it.

"Alfred! You made a list?" Matthew asked, his face brightening up.

"Yeah, of course Mattie. Why not?" Matthew started fuming and Alfred noticed that. "What the he-" Alfred cut Matthew off and quickly kissed him.

"I love you Mattie. Don't be mad," Alfred pleaded with his puppy dog eyes. Matthew looked away in exasperation and sighed.

"I love you too Al."

MEANWHILE!~

Elizaveta and Kiku witnessed the two brothers making love in the conference room. The door was opened a little bit and they decided to see what was going on. When they saw Alfred and Matthew kissing, they dropped all their yaoi and watched until the end.

"Eeeeekkk!" Elizaveta was trying to hold in her yaoi fan girl screams but to no avail. Thankfully, Alfred was moaning really loud so Elizaveta wasn't heard. Kiku still told her to be quiet though, while he was taking pictures.

"I can't help it," Elizaveta whispered while smiling with a huge grin on her face.

"This is what I'm talking about." Elizaveta started drooling a little bit.

"Let's go home Al. I feel as if someone's watching us here," Matthew said.

"Ok. Man, I'm starving! Let's get food first on the way." Alfred complained while walking towards the entrance.

"Oh shit!" Kiku and Elizaveta both said in a low voice. They quietly ran away before being caught by Alfred and Matthew. Who knows what Alfred would do to them? Kiku shuddered a little bit.

"We'll wait until they go before working on our doujinshi okay?" Kiku offered.

"Yeah, that would be smart." Elizaveta agreed. Her heart stopped cold when she tried to find her bag. She had left it at the beginning of the conference room.

"Hey, Kiku. Have you ever seen Alfred mad before?" She asked in a small voice.

"No, why do you ask?" Kiku questioned.

She gulped loudly.

"He's behind you..." Elizaveta whispered, shaking.

Kiku got hit on the head with a fist.

"Oww! That hurt." Kiku's head was throbbing a little.

"O-oh Alfred, konnichiwa. W-we didn't see anything I swear!"

Kiku was panicking on the inside.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was just gonna say that i found a bag." Alfred looked confused.

"This is yours right?"

He held up a bag that was decorated with the Japanese and Hungarian flag. It had a mini pink flower that Elizaveta always wore and a Kanata on it.

"Oh, yeah it is! Thanks Alfred," Elizaveta replied in her sweetest voice.

"Well, we gotta go, don't we Kiku?" she asked.

"O-oh, hai. That's true. I'll see you later Alfred," Kiku promised and bowed.

"Oh, okay. Bye guys!" Alfred said, being oblivious. He walked to his car where Matthew was.

"Ready to go eat with a hero?" Alfred asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I've been ready." Matthew replied.

"_This has been a great day, eh_?" Matthew thought to himself. He rested his head against Alfred's shoulder and closed his eyes until they got to McDonalds.

END.

Well! That's the end of the sequel. Did you like it? :3 sorry it took so long. But I'm almost out of school. One week left! I'm so happy. And I finally got my Microsoft word back on my laptop so, I'm good for now.

Btw i have a few more stories up my sleeve. It won't take as long (hopefully) as this one did. But yeah. **Please REVIEW~** and everything else. :D

I love you all! 3

For people who don't know Japanese:

Konnichiwa = hello

hai = yes


End file.
